Baste Dungeon
|kanji = バステ監獄 |rōmaji = Basute Kangoku |location = Britannia |affiliation = Ban, Weird Fangs |manga = Chapter 7 }} was a large prison located 8 miles southwest of Dalmary Town, known for holding the notorious criminal, the Deadly Sin, Ban before its destruction at his and Meliodas' hands. Background Five years before the beginning of the series, the Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's (intended) capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where they remained as the dungeon's four guardians. During the Holy Knights' rule of the kingdom of Liones, the prison was used to unjustly confine anyone who dared to stand up and rebel against them. According to Friesia, the Baste Dungeon served as an experimental fortress built in preparation for battles to come. Plot Baste Dungeon arc After locating the critically injured Meliodas and Diane in Dalmary Town, Friesia decides to launch the first offensive in order to halt their advance. Meanwhile, Ban, overhearing from the guards that Meliodas is still alive, escapes, and is immediately confronted by Jericho, an apprentice Holy Knight, who tries to kill him. Ban, however, easily dodges all of Jericho's slashes, while having them cut his hair, which had overgrown during his imprisonment, and insults her by suggesting she would make a talented hairdresser. Wondering how Ban was able to move so deftly with such severe wounds, Jericho is amazed to find that all of Ban's wounds, caused due to the stakes that were stabbing him just moments ago, have completely healed. He then takes Jericho's armor and clothes in an attempt to find decent armor before leaving. After his defeat by Meliodas and subsequent escape, Golgius returns to the dungeon and encounters Ruin and Freesia, who have finished getting ready to fight the two Deadly Sins. An angered, embarrassed and disrobed Jericho is, later, seen to be ordering the soldiers to bring a change of clothes and armor and to search for Ban. At the same time, somewhere else Ban throws away Jericho's armor, which he had stolen earlier, complaining about it being too small for him. He then comes across a prison guard lustfully looking at a captive woman, Sennett, and glances at her. Showing interest, he proceeds to smash the guard's head into the bars and enters the cell by bending the bars, much to her surprise. He tells Sennett that she is his , before stealing the dagger that she had hidden in her clothes, commenting upon its excellent quality, and testing it out by cutting her binds, thus releasing her. She then thanks him for releasing her, and requests for the dagger back, only for Ban to refuse and state that it now belonged to him, greatly frightening her. Just then, Jude arrives and confronts Ban, while declaring that he will die. Ban merely greeting him in return and asking him for the reason, Jude replies that the Holy Knights have no more use for the Deadly Sin since he has fulfilled his role as a bait for Meliodas. Ban only laughs at the answer, as Jude reminds him as to who caught and tortured him. Both engage in combat, with Ban quickly getting stabbed in the chest by Jude. The former, informing Jude that he had let himself be captured in order to feel pain that could make him feel alive, removes the weapon, easily stabs and kills the Holy Knight, whilst telling him of his excitement about the Holy Knights declaring war on the Seven Deadly Sins. After defeating Ruin and Freesia, Meliodas, Diane and Hawk enter the dungeon, leading Golgius to trigger the Eternal Seal spell to trap them inside. Inside, the three encounter Ban and the fleeing Sennett. Despite the Holy Knights' spell, however, the dungeon is easily destroyed by Meliodas and Ban's "greeting", greatly shocking Jericho and Golgius. Fights and Events *Ban vs. Jericho *Meliodas vs. Ruin *Ban vs. Jude Gallery Baste Dungeon sealed.png|Baste Dungeon sealed Baste Dungeon collapse.png|Baste Dungeon collapse References }} Navigation es:Baste Dungeon Category:Locations Category:Knights Baste Dungeon Category:Britannia